Cinta Pandangan Pertama
by Botol Kosong
Summary: Sakura benci banget sama Naruto, tapi karna saat camping penutupan MOS Sakura 1 kelompok dengan Naruto, mau ga mau mereka jadi ngobrol bareng, apa jadinya kalo mereka jadi sahabat? Mind to RnR? Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Pandangan Pertama**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Naruto - Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By: **

**~ Song: Ungu - Cinta Dalam Hati**

**~ Book: Charon - 3600 Detik **

**

* * *

**

Happy Reading, Friends

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Sakura sedang berlari-lari ke sekolah barunya yang ada di dekat rumah. Dia tuh hari ini seneng banget, soalnya dia udah naek ke kelas 1 SMA di SMA Konoha. Enak ya... baru lepas seragam biru boo... Yep.. Akhirnya sampe juga nih di sekolah SMA Konoha, sebenernya sih Sakura udah sekolah disini dari SMP jadi dia udah lama kenal sama sekolah ini.

"Sakura!" Kata Hinata dan Ino bersamaan. Mereka berdua udah nungguin Sakura dari tadi pagi jam enam.

"Sakura, lo gak lupa sama janji kita pas sebelom libur panjang kemaren kan?" Tanya Ino sambil mengingatkan janji yang mereka buat.

"Tenang aja gue inget kok. Nanti siang lo berdua mau nyirem gue karena gue ultah kan, hari ini..." Jawab Sakura lengkap.

"Hehehe... lo jangan marah dong Ra, lo juga udah sepakat kan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Gue gak marah koq, siapa yang bilang gue marah?" Kata Sakura protes.

"Hahaha yaudalah lo berdua jangan berantem, pokoknya lo jangan lupa sama janji kita ya Ra!" kata Hinata menengahi. Soalnya Hinata emang pendamai-orangnya.

"Siip deh Ta…. Yaudah masuk kelas yuk, entar telat loh!" kata Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata itu udah sahabatan dari TK, jadi wajar ajalah kalo mereka bertiga akrab banget. Sakura punya kakak laki-laki namanya Neji yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Dia tinggal dirumah yang sederhana aja kok, orangtuanya sangat menyayangi Neji dan Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata anaknya pejabat yang cukup terkenal di Konohagakure, jadi kita gak heran kalo rumah Hinata tuh gede banget, ada kolam renangnya pula! Gak nyesel deh jadi Hinata, sayangnya Hinata anak tunggal. Tapi Hinata gak sedih kok karna gak punya saudara seperti Ino dan Sakura. Kalo Ino laen lagi, dia punya adik tapi perempuan, namanya Temari. Dia tinggal pas disebelah rumah Sakura jadi mereka sering nginep, maen sampe malem. Orangtua mereka bertiga juga udah saling kenal, jadi gak heran kalo mereka boleh gila-gilaan sampe malem.

"Ra, kakak lo kan jadi ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, tapi kok dari atdi gak keliatan batang hidungnya sih?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ye... lo naksir emang sama kakaknya Sakura?" Goda Hinata pada Ino.

"Enak aja lo Ta, gue gak mungkin lah suka sama kak Neji, lagian setau gue dia kan lagi pacaran sama Tenten, anak kelas XI-2 IPA 1. Emang sih gue akuin, kak Neji tuh cakep, pinter, baik, ketua OSIS lagi. Siapa coba yang gak bakal naksir sama dia kecuali Sakura?" Elak Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ra, kakak lo kelas XI berapa sih?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik menang ke arah Ino.

"Kalo gak salah XI-2 IPA 2. Taulah, gue gak pernah tanya sama kakak gue. Emang kenapa lo tanya-tanya?. Apa jangan-jangan, lo naksir ya sama kakak gue? Tenang aja lagi, gue pasti bantuin lo kok." Kata Sakura enteng.

"Yeee... nagrep lo!" Teriak Ino dan Hinata sambil melempar penghapus ke arah Sakura.

"Ampun-ampun, yaudah, masuk kelas yuk entar telat lagi. BTW, kita 1 kelas kan?"

"Iyelah.. kan kita udah kayak perangko sama amplop.. gak bisa dipisahin" Kata Ino bangga.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas X-2 dan ambil tempat duduk tepat di tengah-tengah kelas. Kelas ini cukup besar karena muridnya ada empat puluh lima orang dan ada cowok dan cewek. Tak lama kemudian wali kelas mereka, pak Shikamaru sang guru fisika datang untuk mengabsen dibantu oleh sang ketua OSIS, Neji. Nama mereka dipanggil satu-satu lalu maju kedepan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Setelah selesai, pak Shikamaru menjelaskan tentang MOS selama tiga hari. Pak Shikamaru ternyata sangat ramah dan sabar dalam menjelaskan tentang MOS itu.

"Ya, sampai disitu dulu penjelasan saya, selanjutnya akan disampaikan oleh Neji, ketua OSIS SMA Konoha ini. Silahkan Neji.." Kata pak Shikamaru sambil mempersilahkan Neji untuk maju kedepan kelas.

''Jadi seperti yang tadi pak Shikamru jelaskan, bahwa sesudah MOS selesai tiga hari lagi, kita akan mengadakan camping penutupan MOS di Puncak selama empat hari tiga malam. Saya sarankan kalian membawa tas jangan yang terlalu besar, dan jangan lupa bawa jaket, topi, jas hujan, dan senter untuk kegiatan hiking di hari kedua nanti di Puncak. Daftar acara selama kalian di puncak akan dibagikan besok oleh wali kelas kalian. Dari kakak kelas yang ikut hanya pengurus OSIS saja, termasuk saya. Sedangkan dari guru. hanya ada enam orang yaitu wali kelas X1-X6. Baiklah hari ini penjelasan cukup, terima kasih" tutup Neji.

"Terima kasih Neji, sekarang kamu silahkan kembali kekelasmu" Kata pak Shikamaru.

"Pagi, pak. Saya permisi" Balas Neji sambil melangkah meninggalkan kelas adiknya itu.

Setelah Neji keluar kelas, pak Shikamaru masih nyerocos aja didepan kelas sambil menerangkan peraturan-peraturan sekolah. Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura sampai ngantuk mendengarnya. Untungnya tak lama bel pulang berbunyi, tapi itu tandanya... Sakura akan disiram, TIDAK! teriaknya dalam hati. Ternyata Ino dan Hinata sangat lengkap dalam mempersiapkan "Ramuan Cinta" untuk Sakura dalam rangka ulang tahunnya. "Ramuan Cinta" itu baru dibuat kemarin malam oleh Ino dan Hinata, mereka mencampur coca-cola, fruit tea, fanta, dll dengan telor dan tepung tentunya. Sakura langsung kabur begitu melihat apa yang dibawa oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Fiuhhh... akhirnya, selesai juga acara menyiram "Ramuan Cinta" buat Sakura. Gak nyangka juga, ternyata Sakura basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki gara-gara ulah kedua sahabatnya itu. Gak bisa disangka juga ternyata Neji juga ikut-ikutan nyirem Sakura sama Tenten, ceweknya.

"Kak, udah dong nyiremnya, baju gue udah basah semua nih, gak liat apa?" Omel Sakura pada kakaknya.

"Hehehe.. iya deh, kan gue baek.." Balas Neji enteng.

"Yaudah, sana gih, bersih-bersih di WC. Entar ketauan sama KepSek gimana?" Komentar Tenten khawatir.

"Tuhh kak.. liat tuh kak Tenten aja masih perhatian sama gue. Gak kayak lo.. kakak yang gak perhatian sama adeknya sendiri" Kata Sakura sambil melirik sebal pada Neji.

Sakura pun segera lari ke WC bersama Ino dan Hinata. Ternyata kedua sahabatnya ini baiikkk bangett, mereka berdua udah bawain baju ganti buat Sakura. Beruntung ya Sakura bisa punya sahabat baik kayak gini, (jadi ngiri nih). 15 menit kemudian, Sakura sudah bersih dan keluar dari WC sekolahnya itu.

"Thanks ya Ta, No. Udah mau bawain baju ganti buat gue. Coba gak ada kalian, pasti gue udah kedinginan tau nggak" Kata Sakura lembut.

"Kakak lo tadi udah pamit sama kita berdua. Katanya mau nonton bioskop sama Tenten, jadi gak bisa nungguin lo" Ucap Ino cepat.

"Gue tau kok, mana mungkin kakak gue mau nungguin gue Cuma buat beginian yang gak penting" Balas Sakura sambil setengah berteriak.

"Udah dong, jangan bikin suasana jadi gak enak. Seharusnya kan kita seneng-seneng karena Sakura ulang tahun, bukan jadi berantem kayak gini" Hinata menengahi.

Akhirnya, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata cabut dari sekolah, mereka emang udah janji hari ini bakal ke mall buat ngerayain ultahnya Sakura. Saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan di mall, tiba-tiba Sakura menabrak 2 cowok yang kelihatannya masih SMA.

"So... sori" Ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Lo tuh jalan pake mata dong, jangan pake dengkul" Omel salah satu cowok yang ditabraknya itu.

Sakura pun jadi terpancing emosi dan menantang cowok yang menjawabnya itu.

"Eh, gue minta maaf baek-baek ya, dan lo tuh juga salah, bukan gue aja. Nyadar dong, elo tuh yang jalan pake dengkul"

"Nyolot lo ya, brani lo sama gue? Lo tau gak gue ini siapa?"

"Iye, kalo gue nyolotin elo, emang kenapa? Lo gak suka? Emang lo siapa?"

"Naruto, udah, stop, lo jangan berantem sama cewek kayak gini. Kalo lo braninya sama cewek, namanya lo gak gentle tau" Kata cowok yang satunya lagi menengahi perkelahian antara Sakura dan cowok yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Tapi Sasuke, gue gak bisa lepasin nih cewek. Gue udah kesel banget sama dia" Balas Naruto dengan mimik wajah sebel pada Sasuke.

"Yaudalah anggep aja dia tadi salah ngomong" Bela Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto berpikir apakah akan melepas cewek ini apa enggak, Sakura sudah siap-siap jika cowok yang bernama Naruto ini akan memukul atau ngapa-ngapain dia. Akhirnya karena bujukan Sasuke, Naruto melepaskan Sakura.

"Oke, kali ini lo gue lepasin. Tapi, kalo kita ketemu lagi, gak bakal gue lepasin lo bertiga. Lo harusnya ngomong trima kasih sama Sasuke, karna dia yang udah nahan gue, coba kalo gak ada Sasuke, udah gue apain lo" Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Saat Sakura akan membalas Naruto, Hinata buru-buru menahan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Ino pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian itu. Ino pun langsung minta maaf lagi pada kedua cowok tadi.

"Yang tadi gue minta maaf ya, temen gue kalo emang urusan marah, dia paling cepet kepancing emosinya" Ucap Ino pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Temen gue juga salah, gak liat kalo didepan ada orang" Balas Sasuke ramah.

"Sas, kok lo salahin gue gitu sih?" Omel Naruto.

"Udahlah, jangan Cuma gara-gara masalah sepele gini, lo besar-besarin" Jawabnya menengahi.

Ino pun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua cowok ini, sampai ia ingat ia telah ditinggal kedua temannya.

"Gue tinggal dulu ya, mau nyusul temen gue" Ucap Ino sambil setengah berlari.

Cowok yang bernama Sasuke itu pun, mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah Ino, lalu ia mengajak Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Di perjalanan, Naruto bertanya kesal pada Sasuke kenapa menahannya untuk memukul cewek itu. Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Matanya tetap lurus kedepan, tiba-tiba Naruto mengagetkannya.

"WOI!"

"Astaga, lo tuh bikin gue kaget aja ya" Ucap Sasuke yang masih kaget.

"Habis, lo diem aja sih dari tadi. gue pikir lo kesambet setan tau gak" Balasnya jahil.

"Sialan lo... gue gak mungkin kesambet setan, lagian tadi gue cuma bengong doang. Lo tuh, pikirannya negatif amat ye sama sahabat lo sendiri" Kata Sasuke sebal.

Akhirnya mereka berdua malah bercanda di tengah mall tersebut. Mereka juga sama kayak Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata, udah sahabatan dari kecil. Naruto dan Sasuke anak tunggal. Tapi karena kedua orangtua Naruto sudah meninggal, ia tinggal di tempat kos milik Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi sangat baik pada Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto kehilangan orang tuanya saat ia masih bayi, karena dulu Kakashi adalah mantan murid ayah Naruto, ia pun dititipi Naruto oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kakashi juga sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri. Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang kelas X di sekolah yang sama yaitu SMA Konoha. Saat bertabrak dengan Sakura tadi, mereka tidak memakai seragam sekolah, jadi Sakura tidak mengenalinya sebgai anak SMA Konoha. 3 jam kemudian...

"Ra, No.. pulang yuk, udah malem nih, liat deh, udah jam setengah delapan nih. Besok kita ada pr mat 4 lembar bolak balik" Kata Hinata khawatir.

"Yaudah deh, kita pulang. Gue juga belom buat soalnya. Lo berdua gue anterin aja ya, udah malem soalnya. Gue takut ada apa-apa sama kalian" Balas Sakura cepat.

"Oke deh. Thanks ya Ra" Ucap Ino senang.

"Gue juga, thanks" Ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama. Yok kita langsung aja ke parkiran" Ajak Sakura kebawah, untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka udah ada di mobil sedan hitam Sakura yang baru dibeli sama bokapnya Sakura kemaren. Mereka seneng banget bisa dianter pulang sama Sakura. Lumayan, itung-itung irit ongkos pulang. Sakura menyetir mobil sangat cepat, jadi mereka berdua cepet juga sampe rumah masing-masing. Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura sudah sampai dirumahnya, ia capek banget gara-gara kejadian "nabrak" tadi.

"Lho, kamu baru pulang sayang? Dari mana aja kamu?" Tanya bundanya penuh khawatir.

"Tadi abis pulang sekolah trus langsung pergi ke mall bun, jadi gak pulang dulu kerumah. Ngomong-ngomong kak Neji udah pulang belom bun? Katanya tadi dia nonton sama Kak Tenten kan?" Sakura balik bertanya pada bundanya.

"Udah dari tadi kok, dia pulang duluan. Sekarang lagi dikamarnya, lagi main PSP. Yaudah, kamu mandi gih, jangan lupa pakai air hangat biar gak dingin. Entar abis mandi kamu turun ya, makan dulu. Tadi bi Chiyo udah buatin sate ayam kesukaan kamu. Tuh uda ada di meja makan" Kata Bunda lembut.

"Beres bun. Entar pokoknya Saku bakal turun kok, kebetulan lagi laper juga bun, tadi makan cuma sedikit" Goda Sakura jahil pada bunda sambil naik ke atas.

10 menit kemudian, Sakura sudah selesai mandi dan turun ke bawah buat makan sate ayam yang tadi udah dibuatin sama bi Chiyo. Bi Chiyo udah kerja dirumah Sakura dari Neji belom lahir, jadi bi Chiyo tuh udah kayak saudara mereka sendiri. Kalo mereka pergi, pasti bi Chiyo diajak, pokonya udah kayak anggota keluarga mereka sendiri deh.

"Bi Chiyo, bunda, Saku makan ya" Katanya menawarkan.

"Iya sayang" Balas bunda sambil nonton sinetron sama bi Chiyo.

"Iya non, makan aja" Balas bi Chiyo setelah bunda yang sambil nonton sinetron juga.

'Dasar, bi Chiyo sama bunda gak ada bedanya, sama-sama suka nonton sinetron. Apa bagusnya sih? cuma menang di ekting doang kan? Dasar, bunda sama bi Chiyo ga bisa dibedain' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

"Bun, yah, bi Chiyo. Saku sama kak Neji berangkat dulu ya" Teriak Sakura sambil melangkah pergi ke pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Hati-hati ya, jangan sampe ketiduran dikelas Ra.." Bunda menasehati Sakura.

"Beres bun.. dada.." Katanya sambil menyempatkan diri mengecup ia pengen naik mobil sendiri, tapi ayah belom ngasih ijin. Terpaksa deh harus sama kak Neji. Hari ini, hari terakhir MOS di sekolah, pasti hari ini pulang cepat, pikir Sakura. Karena pipi bunda.

Sakura berangkat sekolah naik mobil dianter Neji. Sebenernya masih ngantuk, Sakura pun terdidur di mobil Neji sampai didepan sekolahnya.

"Ra, bangun dong, udah sampe skul nih, gue mau parkir mobil dulu" Ucap Neji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Iya iya.. gue turun sekarang, tapi entar gue pulang sama lo lagi ya, jangan lupa" Balasnya sambil mengambil tas dan keluar dari mobil Neji.

Tak lama kemudian, ia bertemu dengan Hinata dan Ino di koridor kelas X. Mereka pun langsung pergi ke kelas mereka. Sambil nunggu bel sekolah, mereka ngerumpi dulu di kelas bareng sama anak-anak yang laen. Tanpa terasa bel pun berbunyi...

"Woi, bel udah bunyi tuh, balik yuk ke tempat duduk. Entar keburu pak Shikamaru dateng lagi" Kata salah satu teman.

Ternyata benar, tak lama setelah mereka kembali ke tempat, pak Shikamaru datang sambil membawa 45 kertas kecil. Sepertinya itu acara kegiatan selama di Puncak dan barang apa saja yang perlu dibawa. Kayaknya para pengurus OSIS telat mengetik, jadi baru dibagi hari ini.

"Berdiri" Kata ketua kelas X-2, Shino Aburame lantang.

Langsung semua siswa X-2 berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, pak" Kata mereka serempak.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini bapak akan membagikan jadwal kegiatan kalian selama di Puncak dan barang yang perlu dibawa" Katanya singkat.

Ternyata pak Shikamaru ini orang yang doyan ceramah, buktinya ia ceramah hampir tiga jam. Padahal hanya untuk membahas acara kegiatan selama di Puncak. Gila, jangan-jangan dulu bapak sering buat pelanggaran kali ya, jadi disuruh buat surat permintaan maaf sampe dua lembar bolak balik. Setelah tiga jam diceramahi wali kelas, bel pulang pun berbunyi yang menandakan mereka boleh pulang.

"Anak-anak, jangan lupa besok kumpul di sekolah jam setengah tujuh pagi. Jangan sampai ada yang telat, kalo tidak akan ditinggal. Baiklah, silahkan pulang. Selamat pagi anak-anak" Kata pak Shikamaru sambil menutup pembicaraan.

"Pagi, pak" Jawab mereka serempak lagi.

Mereka pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk makan di kantin sekolah. kantin sekolah ini memang cukup luas, cukuplah untuk lima puluh orang yang makan di kantin. Biasanya anak-anak yang duduk di tengah adalah anak-anak yang populer atau yang kegenitan. Sakura cs juga langsung ke kantin untuk mengisi perut yang sudah keroncongan. Setelah kenyang ngisi perut, mereka bertiga langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Duhh... kak Neji lama banget sih.. udah jam setengah dua belas nih.. gue kan belom siap-siap buat besok, tau" Kata Sakura sambil menjewer kuping Neji pelan.

"Auw... sakit.. iya iya.. sori tadi gue ada rapat OSIS bentar, buat besok" Balas Neji sambil memegangi kupingnya yang sakit.

Neji pun langsung mengambil mobil dan pulang ke rumah. Sakura hanya diam selama di mobil, begitu juga dengan Neji. Begitu sampai di rumah Sakura langsung keatas, kamarnya. Bunda sampai bingung melihat Sakura yang langsung melesat keatas. Saat ingin bertanya dengan Neji, Neji langsung angkat bahu. Makin bingunglah bunda.

"Neji, adikmu kenapa sih, kok kayaknya lagi bad mood gitu?" Tanya bunda penasaran.

"Tau tuh, tadi di mobil juga diem, gak mau ngomong" Balas Neji singkat.

"Bun, besok aku sama Saku perginya agak pagian, soalnya ada camping penutupan MOS empat hari di Puncak"

"Ohh... kok lama amat sampe empat hari?"

"Gak tau bun, padahal taon lalu cuma tiga hari. Aku sih cuma ikutin mau pengurus OSIS yang laen aja"

"Yaudah, kamu berangkat jam berapa besok?"

"Jam setengah tujuh pagi udah harus di sekolah bun, jadi paling berangkat jam enam lewat sepuluh dari rumah" Jawab neji yang langsung ke dapur untuk makan cemilan.

Jam sembilan malam... kira-kira Hinata sama Ino lagi ngapain ya? beres-beres gue udah selesai, barang-barang semua udah masuk tas. Cemilan, ah entar juga banyak yang bawa, minta aja sama mereka. Ribet amat. Paling mereka udah tidur, besok kan harus bangun pagi. Tiba-tiba bunda ngetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu udah tidur belom?" Tanya bunda.

"Baru mau bun, kenapa?" Sakura balik bertnaya.

"Gak apa-apa. Cuma mau ngucapin selamat tidur aja kok"

"Oke bun. Met bobo juga" Jawab Sakura enteng.

Moga-moga besok di camp, gue ketemu cowok cakep.. Kan gue belom liat semua cowok yang ada di kelas X-1 sampe X-6. Siapa tau ada yang cakep. Who knows?.. Hihihi.. siapa tau juga Hinata sama Ino punya pikiran yang sama kayak gue.. Pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ia pun lama-lama tertidur pulas. Ternyata Neji pun punya pikiran yang sama. Moga-moga aja dalam camp itu, ia sama Tenten bisa makin mesra, atau misalnya Tenten jatoh, terus dia nolong... SO SWEET! pipi Neji pun memerah karna ngebayangin hal itu..

"Udah ah.. daripada kebanykan mikir. Mending gue tidur, siapa tau, gue mimpiin Tenten.. I love you, Tenten" Kata Neji setengah berbisik.

* * *

**Aaaa... ini fic pertama yg author buatt, gaje bangett, jadi mohon maaf yg sebesar-besarnya klo mci ada kata'' yg ga nyambung sm sekali.. maklum, author mci amatiran. Tapi, gue terbuka kok buat kritik dan saran dr para pembaca atau pun dr author'' senior yg udah mau bca crita gue. Semoga crita bisa membuat pembaca terhibur, yah walaupun cma dkitt.. Oke deh, mumpung kalian udah baca, jgn lupa buat REVIEW ya... thank's =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta Pandangan Pertama**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Naruto - Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By: **

**~ Song: Ungu - Cinta Dalam Hati**

**~ Book: Charon - 3600 Detik **

**

* * *

**

**Happy Reading, Friends**

**CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**"Bangun non, uda jam 5.30, kan non harus sampe skolah jam 6.30. Den Neji uda bangun dan siap-siap dari tadi" Terdengar suara bi Chiyo dari pintu kamar Sakura.

"Iya bi, makasih udah ingetin Saku. Oh ya, sarapan kita makan apa bi?" Tanya sakura.

"Makan roti isi, non" Jawab bi Chiyo lembut.

"Oke bi, entar Saku turun kalo uda rapih semua" Balasnya sambil bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

15 menit kemudian, terlihat Sakura sudah rapih dengan kaos babi pink dan celana panjang jins, serta rambut dikuncir ekor kuda. Neji pun juga turun sama Sakura. Ia memakai kaos bergambar gembok putih, celana jins panjang. Mereka berdua langsung duduk di meja makan dan menyantap roti mereka masing-masing. Mereka makan dengan lahap sekali, kelaperan kali ya. Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka langsung menaruh tas rucksak di mobil dan kembali ke ruang makan untuk pamit sama ayah-bunda mereka.

"Bun, yah, Saku sama kak Neji berangkat dulu ya. Bunda harus sering-sering nelpon Saku ya" Ucap Sakura jahil sambil mengecup pipi kanan-kiri bunda dan ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan Neji, ia menyium kedua pipi orang tuanya. Selesai mencium, mereka pun langsung pergi diantar supir mereka yang setia, pak Sarutobi Asuma, yang biasanya mereka panggil dengan pak Asuma.

"Hati-hati Saku, Neji. Entar kalo kalian mau pulang, telpon Asuma ya, biar kalian dijemput" Balas bunda cepat.

"Siip bun" Jawab Neji sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada bunda.

Mereka berdua langsung masuk mobil supaya gak telat pas sampe di skolah nanti. Di mobil, mereka berdua tertidur lelap, pak Asuma sampe gak tega buat nyetel radio, ia gak ingin kalo majikannya ini terbangun. Gak sampe 20 menit, mereka udah sampe di skolah, pak Asuma pun membangunkan mereka.

"Non, den, bangun. Udah sampe di skolah, nanti telat loh" Kata pak Asuma membangunkan Sakura dan Neji yang masih terdidur.

"Hooaaammm..." Sakura dan Neji sama-sama menguap.

"Makasih pak, entar bilang sama bunda-ayah ya, Neji gak bawa hp. Jadi kalo mau telpon atau sms, ke hp Saku aja" Kata Neji sambil mengambil tas rucksaknya. Begitu juga Sakura.

"Beres den. Entar saya bilang ke nyonya sama tuan" Jawab pak Asuma.

"Berangkat dulu ya pak, bye" Kata Neji sambil membuka pintu mobil dan menuju ke tempat para OSIS. Sekarang sudah jam 6.20.

"Bye den, non. Ati-ati ya" Balas pak Asuma sambil memutar mobil untuk jalan pulang ke rumah.

Sakura pun langsung menghampiri teman-temanya, Hinata dan Ino. Mereka berdua udah dateng dari tadi dan nunggu Sakura di depan koridor kelas mereka, kelas X-2. Selama 4 hari ini, semua anak SMA Konoha libur, kecuali anak kelas X-1 sampe X-6 dan para pengurus OSIS serta wali kelas semua kelas X yang ikut dalam camping penutupan MOS di Puncak.

"Sori Ta, No, gue telat lagi hehehe.. tadi gue bangunnya kesiangan sih, tadi aja yang bangunin gue bi Chiyo" Kata Sakura semangat.

"Kesambet apaan lo? Semangat banget hari ini. Gue sih malah bete, males banget mesti ikut acara kayak beginian. Entar ada jerit malem lah, hiking lah, sesi-sesi gak jelas yang disusun OSIS, belom lagi entar kalo ada permainan tambahan, pasti makin geje" Komentar Ino panjang. Ia memang sama sekali gak ada niat buat acara yang kayak gini. Sakura dan Hinata tau itu.

"Gak kesambet apa-apa kok, gue emang seneng aja kalo misalnya beneran ada hiking, jerit malem, dan kawan-kawannya lah" Balas Sakura enteng. Dia memang dari SD udah suka sama yang namanya hiking, yah kayak pecinta alam gitu lah. Makanya dari SD juga sakura ikut ekstra di sekolah pramuka. Sedangkan Hinata Menggambar dan Ino ikut Basket.

Saat mereka lagi asyik ngobrol di koridor, Ino ngeliat di koridor kelas X-5 ada 2 cowok yang nabrak mereka waktu di mall waktu itu. Awalnya Ino kira, orang itu mungkin hanya mirip saja, ternyata setelah ia teliti lagi, benar 2 cowok yang bernama Sasuke dan Naruto itu. Ino pun hendak memberi tahu Sakura dan Hinata tentang ini.

"Ta, Ra, lo liat deh ke depan kelas X-5 deh, itu bukannya 2 cowok yang waktu itu kita tabrak di mall waktu ulang tahun Sakura kan?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke depan kelas X-5 itu.

Sakura dan Hinata pun langsung melihat ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Ino tersebut.

"Yakin lo orangnya yang itu? Emang mirip sih, tapi lo yakin 100% No?" Sakura balas bertanya pada Ino.

"Gue yakin Ra, seyakin-yakinnya deh. Itu Naruto dan Sasuke yang waktu itu kita tabrak. Gue bener yakin, bukan 100% lagi. malahan 10.000% gue yakin" Jawab Ino meyakinkan kedua temannya.

"Iya Ra, lo kayaknya harus percaya omongan Ino deh, gue liat kayaknya emang mereka yang kita tabrak di mall waktu itu" Hinata meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung memperhatikan kedua cowok itu dengan lebih teliti lagi. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan mereka benar, itu 2 cowok nyebelin yang waktu itu nabrak Sakura.

"Ternyata mereka masih kelas X juga ya. Gue pikir mereka udah kelas XI atau XII. Mereka seangkatan kita juga" Ucap Sakura setengah berbisik pada 2 temannya.

KRINGG...

"Udah bel tuh, kita kan harus ngumpul di aula buat cek peserta terakhir, ayo buruan, gue gak mau sampe telat nih" Kata Hinata sambil menggandeng kedua tangan temannya menuju aula di lantai 2.

Anak-anak lain pun ikut berhamburan masuk kelas, tapi karena pintu masuknya gak lebar jadi mereka agak berdesakan saat masuk aula. Maklum, dalam 1 kelas aja ada 45 orang, kalo 6 kelas berarti ada sekitar 270 anak. Itupun belum ditambah anak OSIS yang jumlahnya ada 20an dari kelas XI dan XII. Sebenarnya jumlah pengurus OSIS ada sekitar 40 anak campuran dari kelas XI dan XII. Hanya saja yang ikut dalam camping penutupan MOS hanya ada 20 orang, termasuk Neji yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan Tenten yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Saat anak-anak kelas X sudah masuk ke aula, koordinator camping, pak Shikamaru langsung melakukan pengecekan absen terakhir lewat ketua kelas masing-masing. Selesai pengecekan, para ketua kelas langsung melapor pada pak Shikamaru. Saat para ketua kelas melapor pada pak Shikamaru, ia sekalian menyampaikan semua kegiatan camping nanti, dan harus sampai ke semua anak kelas X. Selesai berkumpul, para ketua kelas langsung menyampaikan kepada seluruh anak di kelas masing-masing.

"Baik anak-anak, waktu 15 menit sudah berlalu, saatnya kita berangkat dan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, kita berdoa sebelum berangkat" Tutup pak Shikamaru.

"Berdoa sesuai dengan agama masing-masing. Mulai. **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** Selesai. Baik anak-anak, sekarang silahkan kalian ke bis masing-masing dan bawa barang-barang kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal" Ucap pak Shikamaru lantang karena tidak memakai pengeras suara lagi seperti tadi.

Anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar aula untuk ke bis masing-masing. Mereka terlihat semangat sekali. Tapi sepertinya ada sekitar 60 orang yang tidak ikut camping ini. Sakura tampak curiga, mungkin saja mereka telat. Ia pun langsung menghampiri pak Shikamaru, sang koordinator camping.

"Pak, sepertinya, banyak anak yang tidak ikut camping MOS ya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit takut.

"Mereka bukan tidak ikut, tapi keluar dari sekolah ini. Alasannya karena angkatan tahun ini terlalu banyak anaknya. Jadi terpaksa sekitar 45 anak kami keluarkan dari sekolah ini, dan anak-anak itu berasal dari anak kelas X-6 semuanya dan beberapa anak dari kelas X-1 dan X-3. Jadi kelas X tahun ini ada 5 dan jumlah murid keseluruhan anak kelas X adalah 200" Jawab pak Shikamaru panjang tapi sedikit sedih, mungkin karena banyak anak yang terpaksa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

"Oh... makasih pak" Jawab Sakura cepat, sambil berlari meninggalkan gurunya dan menghampiri temannya di depan bis.

"Lama banget Ra, kita nunggu udah kayak orang bego tau gak" Omel Ino pada Sakura.

"Hehehehe... sori, abis tadi pak Shikamaru jelasin ke gue panjang banget" Jawabnya membela diri.

"Tadi gue udah taro tas kita bertiga di bagasi bis, terus tadi gue udah ambil tempat di bis, yang bertiga. Kayak di SD dulu, gue di tengah, Sakura deket jendela, dan Ino yang pinggir" Hinata menengahi.

"Thanks ya Ta, lo baek banget" Jawab Sakura dan Ino serempak.

"Yuk naek, entar keburu ditinggal loh, yang laen udah pada naek tuh. Eh ia, tadi kalo gue gak salah liat, cowok yang bernama Naruto dan Sasuke itu 1 bis sama kita deh" Kata Hinata setengah berbisik pada Ino dan Sakura.

"What? Gue gak mau 1 bis sama 2 cowok nyebelin kayak gitu! gue gak mau... OMG ! God help me!" Teriak Sakura sampe-sampe seluruh pasang mata melihat ke arahnya.

"Heheheh... Maap.. tadi gue kekencengan teriaknya" Jawabnya malu, sambil kembali ke bis dan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

* * *

2 setengah jam perjalanan dari Konoha ke Puncak cukup lama. Di bis pun banyak yang terdidur agar saat sampai di Puncak nanti bisa lebih fresh. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata pun tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sesampainya di Puncak, mereka dibangunkan oleh wali kelas mereka, pak Shikamaru dan 3 orang anggota OSIS.

"Bangun anak-anak, kita sudah sampai di Puncak. Jangan lupa bawa barang-barang kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Neji, kamu bisa bantu yang lain untuk turun dari bis" Kata pak Shikamaru sambil menyuruh Neji turun dari bis.

"Baik pak" Jawab Neji singkat.

Anak-anak pun langsung berhamburan turun dan berkumpul di pendopo untuk penjelasan camping dan pembagian tenda, 1 tenda terdiri dari 3 orang. Tentu saja Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata 1 tenda, itu memang sudah kesepakatan mereka bertiga. Di pendopo, terlihat pak Shikamaru, Neji dan Tenten sedang menjelaskan camping secara gantian.

"Baik teman-teman kelas X sekalian, pembagian tenda sudah dijelaskan tadi pagi di sekolah. Penjelasan camping juga sudah selesai. Silahkan kalian istirahat 30 menit, lalu jam 10.00 tepat, kalian langsung berkumpul di lapangan rumput yang berada di kanan pendopo ini. Kita akan langsung mulai acaranya" Neji mengakhiri penjelasan.

"Baik kak!" Jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka berhamburan lagi keluar pendopo untuk ke tenda masing-masing. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata langsung ke tenda mereka dan membereskan barang-barang, serta menggosip sebentar.

"Ta, No, kira-kira nanti acara pertama apa ya? gue sih udah gak sabar buat besok pagi, hiking men" Ucap Sakura bersemangat sambil tiduran di atas sleeping bagnya itu.

"Gue sih gak tau lah, paling cuma pengenalan dari kakak-kakak pembina dan pembagian kelompok" Balas Ino asal.

"Bener tuh kata Ino, Ra. Kita kan belum ada pembagian kelompok. Moga-moga aja kita sekelompok ya" Hinata ikut mejawab.

"Amin.." Jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

Keasyikan ngobrol ternyata mereka sudah telat 10 menit dari jam yang telah dijanjikan.

"Ra, sekarang jam berapa" Tanya Ino.

"Bentar, gue liat dulu" Sakura pun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "JAM 10.10 lewat!, woii kita telat nih, mati, kita bisa kena hukum sama kaka gue dan pak Shikamaru. Yok buruan" Kata Sakura sambil memakai sepatu dan berlari menuju lapangan rumput tersebut.

Dari kejauhan terlihat anak-anak sudah membuat lingkaran dan Neji dan Tenten sedang mengabsen anak kelas X. Bakal telat nih, mati deh. Batin Sakura.

"Shino Aburame" Terdengar suara Neji mengabsen.

"Ya, hadir" Jawabnya lantang.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hadir"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hadir"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Panggil Neji agak keras.

"Ya, ya. Hadir" Teriak Hinata sambil berlari dari ujung dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Hadir" Jawab Ino sambil ngos-ngosan dari ujung.

"Sakura Haruno"

"HADIRRR" Jawab Sakura sambil berteriak kencang sekali.

Sementara Neji dan Tenten terus mengabsen. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata mendapat hukuman dari pak Shikamaru karena telat datang.

"Karena kalian telat datang, kalian push up 25 kali" Kata pak Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tanganya di dada.

"Banyak amat pak" Ino protes.

"Kalian mau saya tambah lagi?" Tantang pak Shikamaru.

"Eh, enggak pak" Balas Ino sambil push up bersama Sakura dan Hinata.

"Mana suara kalian? Kalian bisu?" Bentak pak Shikamaru.

"SATUU... DUA... TIGA... EMPAT... LIMA... ... DUA PULUH EMPAT... DUA... PULUH... LI... MA..." Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata langsung tepar di tempat.

"Lain kali jangan telat lagi, kalau tidak hukumannya akan lebih berat daripada ini" Kata pak Shikamaru sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Iya pak. Terima kasih pak" Jawab Sakura.

"Gilaa, gue kapok deh, gara-gara kita keasyikan ngobrol nih, jadi gini deh" Ino protes pada Sakura.

"Gue juga" Sakura menambahkan.

"Gue juga deh" Hinata mengikuti kedua temannya.

Saat mereka bertiga kembali ke lapangan rumput, tampaknya setiap anak sudah dapat kelompok. Mereka bingung, dimana kelompok mereka. Akhirnya mereka bertanya pada pada salah satu anggota OSIS yang ada disitu.

"Maap kak. Kami ingin tanya, kami masuk kelompok apa ya? tadi kami habis dihukum sama pak Shikamaru karena telat datang" Kata Sakura sambil Memohon.

"Baiklah. Siapa nama kalian bertiga?" Jawabnya ramah.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanak, dan Hinata Hyuuga" Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Sebentar ya, saya cari dulu. Ah ini dia. Kalian bertiga 1 kelompok dengan Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha"

"Heeee?. Eh, iya Makasih ya kak..." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Hm... Gaara" Jawab Gaara ramah.

"Makasih kak Gaara. Kami permisi dulu"

"Lain kali jangan telat lagi ya"

"Beres kak" Jawab Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana, mereka ternyata harus membuat suatu nyanyian, bebas. Lagu ini akan dipentaskan besok malam, sesudah Hiking. Yang penting dikuasai oleh seluruh anggota kelompok. Mereka bingung, akan nyanyi lagu apa. Sampai akhirnya Sakura dan yang angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu Ungu - Cinta Dalam Hati" Naruto dan Sakura mengucapkan bersamaan. Ino, Hinata, dan Sasuke sampai terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kenapa, ada yang salah ya?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Enggak kok. Cuma tadi kalian kompak aja" Kata Hinata yang masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi.

Mereka berlima berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menyetujui lagu tersebut, karena ternyata lagu tersebut adalah lagu favorit mereka.

"Gue setuju" Ino menyumbangkan suara.

"Gue juga" Jawab Hinata.

"Gue juga kebetulan suka sama lagu ini" Sasuke ikut mendukung Naruto dan Sakura.

"Yaudah, tunggu apa lagi? ayo latian dulu. Mulai ya... 3... 2... 1..." Sakura memberi aba-aba.

_Mungkin Ini Memang Jalan Takdirku_

_Mengagumi Tanpa Dicintai_

_Tak Mengapa Bagiku_

_Asal Kau Pun Bahagia_

_Dalam Hidupmu.. Dalam Hidupmu..  
_

_..._

"Lumayanlah" Komentar Sakura.

"Habis makan siang, kita latian lagi yuk. Mau gak?" Tawar Ino.

"Boleh tuh, sekalian kita atur posisi" Sasuke menyetujui.

"Gue bawa gitar, jadi bisa sekalian ngiringin kalian nyanyi besok" usul Naruto.

"SETUJUUUU..." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Waktunya makan siang, anak-anak" Terdengar sayup-sayup suara pak Shikamaru.

"Yuk makan. Pak Shikamaru udah manggil tuh. BTW, kayaknya kita harus ngelupain kejadian "nabrak" waktu itu deh. Gimana kalo kita kayak bikin geng, tapi cuma buat maen-maen aja" Usul Ino.

"Boleh tuh" Jawab Sasuke, Hinata, Saskura, dan Naruto.

"Nama geng kita, Clap aja. Gimana?" Usul Sakura.

"Gue suka" Naruto dan Sasuke serempak menjawab.

"Gue juga setuju" Ino dan Hinata juga ikut serempak.

"SETUJUUUU..." Jawab mereka lagi-lagi serempak.

"Yukk makan. Entar keburu abis loh" Ino mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Setelah makan siang, mereka latian lagi dengan menggunakan gitar Naruto. Hasilnya nyanyian mereka jauh lebih indah.

"Anak-anak, jam 2 nanti kita akan mulai Sessi I, yaitu Perkenalan Teman. Disana, kalian akan di tes. Berapa banyak kalian mengetahui nama teman kalian. kalian punya sisa waktu 10 menit sebelum mulai Sesi. Bawa alat tulis" Pak Shikamaru menjelaskan.

* * *

"Gilaa... Sessi I sih, nguras otak banget tadi. Kita harus hafal nama temen kita, minimal 80 orang.. mati aja gue.. untung gue bisa hafal" Kata Ino sambil membanting badan di sleeping bag setelah 3 jam Sessi I tadi.

"Kalo gue sih.. 100 nama temen gue udah afal gara-gara MOS kemaren" Balas Hinata sok jago.

"Tauuu deh..."

"Heheheh.. becanda kalii. Sekarang jam mandi kan? mandi yok. Badan gue udah gatel nih" Jawab Hinata sambil mengambil peralatan mandi.

"Gue juga mandi deh. Yok No, lo juga ikut mandi" Ajak Sakura.

"Iya" Jawab Ino pendek.

Jam 7 malam, setelah makan malam. Anak-anak berkumpul lagi di pendopo untuk penjelasan besok hiking.

"Teman-teman besok kita akan hiking setelah makan dan mandi pagi. Kita berangkat jam 9 pagi dan diperkirakan sampai disini jam 5 sore tepat. Untuk itu diharapkan snack yang kalian bawa adalah snack yang menahan lapar, atau setidaknya mengenyangkan perut. Untuk makan siang, nanti kita akan makan disana, sudah disiapkan. Untuk itu kalian jangan lupa bawa tas hiking kalian, botol minum dan alat tulis. Sekian penjelasan saya. Selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan oleh Tenten dan pak Shikamaru" Ujar Neji panjang lebar.

"Gila Ra, kita Hiking hampir setengah hari" Ino protes.

"Malahan enak kalii. Kapan lagi kita bisa menikmati alam setengah hari?" Jawab Sakura dengan gaya sok pecinta alamnya.

"Ye... enak di elo, di kitanya gak enak" Ino protes lagi. Kali ini Hinatan ikutan.

"Bapak berharap hari ini kalian tidak tidur malam-malam. Simpan tenaga untuk besok. Jangan menggangu teman yang sudah mau tidur. Baiklah, sekarang sudah jam 8.30. Kalian punya acara bebas jam jam 9 malam nanti. Setelah itu, bapak harap kalian segera tidur. Sekian" Tutup pak Shikamaru.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk mengobrol lebih dekat. Karena keasyikan mengobrol dan lupa waktu, mereka tak sadar kalo sudah jam 9.30. Tiba-tiba saja pak Shikamaru datang.

"Sedang apa kalian? Sekarang waktunya untuk tidur" Tegur pak Shikamaru.

"Eh, iya pak. Maaf, kami lupa waktu" Jawab Naruto.

"Yasudah, sekarang kalian lekas tidur"

"Baik pak" Jawab Ino.

Mereka langsung bubar dan kembali ke tenda masing-masing.

Sakura tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hari esok. Ino gak mau hari esok tiba. Hinata sih biasa aja, dia lumayan suka hiking, dll. Naruto dan Sasuke sama seperti Sakura, mereka suka hiking dan tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

* * *

**Hehehe.. berhubung author lg dalam masa ulum, jadi chapter 2 nya ga sebanyak chapter 1. Tapi jgn bosen'' buat baca n REVIEW crita gue yah... Ditunggu REVIEW kalian berikutnya.. Thank's**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinta Pandangan Pertama**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Naruto - Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By: **

**~ Song: Ungu - Cinta Dalam Hati**

**~ Book: Charon - 3600 Detik**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Reading, Friends**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia pun buru-buru melihat jam di tangannya. Ternyata masih jam 5.50. masih 10 menit lagi sebelum senam pagi. Batinnya dalam hati. Sakura pun langsung membangunkan kedua temannya agar tidak terlambat-lebih tepatnya ia gak mau sampe dihukum push up lagi sama wali kelasnya itu.

"Ta, No, bangun. 10 menit lagi jam 6, gue gak mau sampe telat dan kita di hukum lagi sama pak Shikamaru" Sakura membangunkan Ino dan Hinata.

"Iya. Nih gue bangun" Jawab Ino malas.

"Thank's ya Ra, lo udah bangunin gue. Bentar lagi kita mau senam kan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Yup-yup. Yuk kita keluar tenda sekarang. Kayaknya udah mulai pada ngumpul tuh di lapangan" Ajak Sakura sambil membuka resleting tenda.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke lapangan di dekat pendopo dengan membawa senter. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga sedang berjalan ke lapangan.

"Nar, Sas, lo berdua juga baru bangun?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya nih, baru aja bangun" Jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, liat deh, udah banyak anak yang pada ngumpul tuh, buruan. Gue takutnya udah ada pak Shikamaru di sana" Jawab Hinata khawatir.

Mereka berlima langsung menuju lapangan. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Hinata, disana sudah ada pak Shikamaru dan beberapa anak OSIS, termasuk Neji, Tenten, dan Gaara.

"Oh ya Nar lo sama Sasuke setenda sama siapa aja? Masa lo cuma berdua?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ada gue, Sasuke, sama Kiba. Lo gimana Ra?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Pastinya gue, Hinata, sama Ino. BTW, Kiba kok kayaknya gak keliatan sih? Apa dia gak ikut camping MOS?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia ikut kok, lagi di WC" Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sementara itu, waktu 10 menit sudah habis. Pak Shikamaru langsung memanggil anak-anak untuk senam pagi.

"Anak-anak, ayo senam. Sudah jam 6 pagi. Saya akan menunjuk seseorang untuk memimpin senam pagi ini. Baiklah, yang akan saya pilih adalah..."

"Maaf pak, saya terlambat, saya tadi dari WC" Jawab seseorang dari jauh.

"Baiklah, karna kamu terlambat, kamu harus memimpin senam pagi ini. Nama kamu siapa dan dari kelas mana?" Kata pak Shikamaru lantang.

"Saya Kiba Inuzuka, dari kelas X-5" Jawab Kiba tak kalah keras dari pak Shikamaru.

* * *

Selesai senam pagi, mereka punya waktu 30 menit sebelum makan pagi. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata langsung balik lagi ke tenda, buat ambil peralatan mandi. 15 menit kemudian, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata sudah siap untuk makan pagi. Sambil nunggu makanan datang, biasa mereka gosip dulu dong. Di tengah-tengah gosip mereka...

"Ra, gue cuma tanya ya. Lo bilang Naruto cakep gak?" Tanya Ino.

"Lumayan" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Lo gimana Ta?" Ino balik bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kalo gue bilang sih, lebih cakep Sasuke daripada Naruto" Jawab Hinata gak setuju.

"Lo sendiri gimana No?" Kali ini Sakura yang ambil suara.

"Gue setuju ma Hinata, Sasuke lebih cakep daripada Naruto" Jawab Ino dengan tegas.

"Anak-anak, waktunya makan pagi. Waktu makan hanya sampai jam 8, lalu kita akan siap-siap untuk hiking jam 9 nanti" Teriak wali kelas X-1, pak Iruka.

"Iya pak!" Seru anak-anak serempak.

* * *

Kini mereka tengah berbaris di lapangan untuk hiking. Mereka sudah membawa alat-alat yang diperlukan dalam backpack, dan banyak anak-anak yang memakai topi, kecuali Sakura dan Naruto. Selebihnya, pada pake topi semua.

"Ra, lo yakin gak apa-apa kalo lo gak pake topi? Kita hiking sampe jam 5 sore nanti loh" Hinata mengingatkan Sakura.

"Hehehe... gak apa-apa lagi, gue udah biasa kok. Lagian gue gak suka pake topi, repot tau" Jawab Sakura enteng.

Di tengah obrolan mereka tiba-tiba pak Shikamaru, pak Iruka, Neji, dan Tenten datang untuk memulai acara hari ini. Pak Shikamaru mengambil toa dan berbicara keras di depan anak-anak.

"Anak-anak, mohon perhatian, sebentar lagi kita akan hiking. Silahkan pakai topi kalian dan saat hiking nanti jangan sampai tertinggal di belakang" Ujar pak Shikamaru.

"Baik pak"

"Oke. Mari berangkat" Katanya lagi.

Saat hiking, banyak sekali rintangan yang harus dihadapi. Menyebrang sungai, melewati sawah, melewati tanah yang berlumpur, daun yang tinggi, serta lintah dan pacet. Banyak anak yang terkena lintah dan pacet saat hiking. Untung saja, Sakura selalu siap dengan P3Knya, karna sebagai seorang pramuka, dia harus bisa mengobati luka-luka ringan seperti itu. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mengobati anak-anak yang kena lintah dan pacet.

"Auw, sakit. Ada.. lintah di kaki gue!" Teriak Tayuya histeris dari depan. Tayuya emang takut banget deh sama yang namanya lintah.

"Raaa, ada yang kena lintah nih. Kamu bisa kedepan gak? Sekarang ya Ra" Teriak Tenten dari depan sana yang melihat kaki Tayuya berdarah.

"Woi Ra, kayaknya si Tayuya kena lintah deh, tuh, dia teriak-teriak di depan, coba aja lo liat dulu" Ino memberi tahu Sakura.

"Iye. Bilangin tunggu bentar, gue ambil kotak P3Knya dulu di tas gue" Kata Sakura sambil membuka tasnya.

Saat ia berhenti untuk mengambil kotak P3Knya di dalam tas, Shino gak tau kalo Sakura ini berhenti. Tanpa sadar, ia menabrak Sakura hingga Sakura terjatuh ke tanah. Untung saja tepat saat itu, Naruto yang berada di depan Ino, langsung menolongnya.

"Auw, sakit banget Nar" Kata Sakura sambil memegang lututnya.

Naruto yang melihat ada darah keluar dari lutunya langsung refleks mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap darah Sakura yang mulai mengalir dari lututnya. Sakura sampai bengong ngeliatnya. Naruto yang ngeliat Sakura bengong, langsung bertanya pada Sakura.

"Lo lagi liatin apaan sih, lutut lo berdarah tau, malah bengong lagi. Nih, lo lap dulu pake ini" Naruto menyodorkan sapu tangannya. "Tadi udah gue lap sebagian, lo tinggal ngelap dikit lagi" Kata Naruto.

"Iya-iya" Kata Sakura sambil mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap darahnya yang masih terus ngalir itu.

Nar? Sejak kapan lo jadi baik gini sama cewek? Bukannya dulu lo gak pernah sebaik ini sama cewek? Batin Naruto tiba-tiba. Mukannya langsung memerah begitu ia sadar bahwa ia perhatian pada Sakura.

"Nih, thanks ya sapu tangannya" Kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh, iya. Sama-sama" Naruto mengambil sapu tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Pipi Mereka sama-sama memerah.

"So- Sorii" Ucap Naruto.

"Gak apa-apa. Gue juga sori" Balas Sakura. Ia tengah mau berdiri, dan ...

"Auw" Sakura jatuh lagi. Ia memengangi kakinya yang terkilir saat jatuh tadi.

"Lo gak apa-apa? Kaki lo terkilir ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Gak kok, mungkin tadi sedikit sakit aja" Sakura mencoba berdiri lagi, tapi percuma, kakinya sakit lagi dan ia jatuh lagi.

"Tuh kan, apa gue bilang, kaki lo terkilir, Lo aja yang gak percaya sama gue" Ucap Naruto yang langsung memegang kaki Sakura.

"Eh, jangan dipegang, sakit tau" Sakura menepis tangan Naruto.

"Yeee, lo mau gue bantuin gak?" Naruto sedikit mengancam.

"Udah-udah, kalian jangan berantem. Mumpung kita jalannya belum gitu jauh, Naruto, kamu bawa Sakura ke tempat camping kita. Jangan lupa kamu nyusul juga nanti kesini lagi" Perintah pak Shikamaru.

"Baik pak" Jawab Naruto.

Karena tubuh Sakura yang mungil dan badan Naruto yang kekar dan besar, ia dapat dengan mudah menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat camping. Baru 5 menit berada di gendongan Naruto, Sakura jadi ngantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

Di Tenda P3K, Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang yang cukup empuk dan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Naruto melihat wajah mungil Sakura, Cantik juga dia. Batin Naruto. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh wajah Sakura. Perlahan jemarinya mengelus-elus pipi lembut Sakura dan merapihkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Karena sadar ada yang menyentuh wajah dan rambutnya, tiba-tiba Sakura terbangun.

"Eh, sori, gue ngebangunin lo ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka bersalah pada Sakura.

"Enggak kok, gue sekarang dimana Nar? Bukannya tadi gue digendong sama lo?" Tanya Sakura yang baru terbangun langsung kaget melihat keadaan.

"Lo lagi di tenda P3K, Ra" Balasnya lembut.

"Tadi gue tidur ya? Sori ya, tadi gue ngantuk banget"

"Gak apa-apa kok"

"Oh iya, lo gak balik ke tempat temen-temen?"

"Males ah, lagian sekarang juga ujan gede, lo gak liat tuh, jendela tenda aja udah mulai basah gitu"

"Oh.. Aduh" Sakura yang ingin berdiri tiba-tiba kakinya sakit lagi.

"Kaki lo masih sakit? Mau gue urut gak? Gini-gini gue bisa ngurut loh" Kata Naruto pamer.

"Boleh lah"

Naruto pun mengurut kaki Sakura, emang sih, kaki Sakura jadi agak lebih enak digerakan dan gak gitu sakit lagi. Ternyata Naruto bakat juga ya jadi tukang urut. Batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba..

"Ha.. Hatsyiiii" Sakura tiba-tiba bersin.

"Lo kedinginan ya? Nih, pake jaket gue aja" Tawar Naruto sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh mungil Sakura. Baru saja selesai memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura, ada bunyi geledek yang kencang sekali.

GELDARRRR...

Suara geledek yang begitu besar, membuat Sakura kaget dan berteriak, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Naruto sampai kaget Sakura memeluk dirinya.

"Lo takut sama geledek ya Ra?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Sebenernya sih enggak, cuma bunyinya itu loh, yang gue gak tahan. Gede banget, tadi gue cuma kaget doang kok" Elak Sakura, sambil menarik keluar tubuhnya dari pelukan Naruto. Pipinya merah. Aneh, kok gue jadi berdebar-debar gini sih? Apa gue suka sama Naruto? Enggak, hal itu gak boleh terjadi, Naruto itu temen gue, gue gak boleh nganggep dia lebih dari teman, gak boleh gue sampe suka sama dia. Batin Sakura.

"Sekarang udah jam berapa sih?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Ia mencairkan suasana keheningan antara dia dan Sakura.

"Jam 3.45" Jawab Sakura.

"Berarti lo tidur lama juga ya. Tadi kita sampe disini tuh jam 12an"

"Yeee.. Namanya juga ngantuk, mau diapain lagi" Eh iya, kok didepan kayak ada suara anak-anak sih?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tadi pak Iruka bilang ke gue katanya hikingnya dipercepat, jadi jam 3 mereka jalan pulang kesini" Jawab Naruto.

"Eh iya, kita kapan pentas lagunya sih?"

"Entar, jam 7 malem, abis mandi sama makan malem"

Tanpa terasa, mereka ngobrol terus di tenda, sampe guru negur mereka buat cepet-cepet mandi dan makan malam. Takutnya gak keburu.

* * *

Jam 7 malam tepat, semua anak berkumpul di pen dopo atas untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan tiap kelompok. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto dapat giliran ke 8. berarti, masih ada waktu untuk pemanasan sebentar. Yang jadi MC ternyata Kiba Inuzuka, ketua kelas X-5, kelas Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tes.. tes... 1... 2... 3..." Ujar Shino mengetes mike.

"Baiklah, anak-anak mohon tenang. Sebentar lagi, acara akan kita mulai. Setiap kelompok mohon bersiap-siap" Kata pak Shikamaru dari ujung panggung. Tiba-tiba Kiba naik ke atas panggung untuk mebuka acara malam ini.

"Malam teman-teman semua, sebentar lagi acara akan kita mulai. Baik, kelompok 1, silahkan maju ke atas panggung" Kata Kiba.

Kelompok 1 pun maju ke depan. 5 anak perempuan.

"Kami akan menyanyikan 1 lagu dari Kerispatih yang judulnya Demi Cinta" Kata salah satu orang dari kelompok 1 itu.

_**Kerispatih - Demi Cinta**_

_Maaf Ku Telah Menyakitimu Ku Telah Kecewakanmu_

_Bahkan Kusia-siakan Hidupku Dan Kubawa Kau S'perti diriku_

_..._

_Jujur Aku Tak Kuasa Saat Terakhirku Genggam Tanganmu_

_Namun Yang Pasti Terjadi Kita Mungkin Tak Bersama lagi_

_Bila Nanti Esok Hari Ku Temukan Dirimu Bahagia_

_Izinkan Aku Titipkan Kisah Cinta Kita Selamanya_

_Demi Cinta_

Kelompok 2 maju dengan menyanyikan lagu dari Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are dan Project Pop - Ingatlah Hari Ini, Kelompok 3 dengan lagu Sheila On 7 - Hari Bersamanya dan lagu Ten 2 Five - I Will Fly, kelompok 4 dengan Black Eye Peas - I Gotta Feeling dan Peterpan - Semua Tentang Kita, kelompok 5 dengan Nidji - Arti Sahabat dan Drive - Akulah Dia_**, **_dan seterusnya. Dan tibalah giliran kelompok 8 dipanggil ke atas panggung oleh MC, Kiba._**  
**_

"Baiklah, kelompok selanjutnya silahkan maju ke depan, kelompok 8. Tepuk tangan dong, buat kelompok 8" Ujar Kiba.

Seketika itu juga Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino maju ke atas panggung untuk siap-siap. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk untuk main gitar bersama Sasuke. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berdiri untuk bernyanyi di depan mike dengan diiringi tepukan anak-anak kelas X.

"Malam ini, kita dari kelompok 8, akan membawakan 1 lagu dari Ungu, Cinta Dalam Hati dan Lyla Detik Terakhir. Lagu ini kita persembahkan buat semua orang yang rela ngorbanin apapun buat someone yang dia suka/cinta. Well, selamat mendengarkan ya" Ujar Sakura.

Terdengar intro lagu yang dimainkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan gitar yang mereka pakai. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata pun mulai bernyanyi...

**_Ungu - Cinta Dalam hati_**

_Mungkin Ini Memang Jalan Takdirku_

_Mengagumi Tanpa Dicintai_

_Tak Mengapa Bagiku_

_Asal Kau Pun Bahagia_

_Dalam Hidupmu.. Dalam Hidupmu.._

_Telah Lama Ku Pendam Perasaan Itu_

_Menunggu Hatimu Menyambut Diriku_

_Tak Mengapa Bagiku_

_Mencintaimu Pun Adalah_

_Bahagia untukku... Bahagia Untukku_

_Ku Ingin Kau Tau Diriku Disini Menanti Dirimu_

_Meski Ku Tunggu Hingga Ujung Waktukku_

_Dan Berharap Rasa Ini Kan Abadi Untuk Selamanya_

_Dan Izinkan Aku Memeluk Dirimu Kali Ini Saja_

_Dan Biarkan Rasa Ini Bahagia Untuk Sekejap Saja_

_**Lyla - Detik Terakhir**_

_Ku Usap Air Matamu Dekap Erat Tubuhku_

_Tatap Aku Sepuas Hatimu_

_Nikmati Detik Demi Detik _

_Yang Mungkin Kita Tak Bisa Rasakan Lagi_

_Hirup Aroma Tubuhku_

_Yang MUngkin Tak Bisa Lagi Tenangkan _

_Gundahmu... Gundahmu... u... u..._

_Nyanyikan Lagu Indah _

_Sebelum Ku Pergi Dan Mungkin Tak Kembali_

_Nyanyikan Lagu Indah _

_Sebelum Ku Pergi Dan Tak Kembali  
_

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata bernyanyi begitu menghayati. Ditambah dengan musik dari Naruto dan Sasuke, wihh... jadi makin bagus aja. Begitu mereka selesai bernyanyi, semua anak bertepuk tangan keras, bahkan guru-guru juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Mereka pun memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan panggung.

"Tepuk tangan sekali lagi buat kelompok 8!. Gila, lagunya tadi bagus banget. Ya gak temen-temen semua?" Ujar Kiba semangat.

"Bagus" Teriak anak-anak semua.

Acara pun terus berlanjut hingga semua kelompok maju. Ternyata kelompok mereka menjadi juara 1. Juara 2 direbut oleh kelompok 4 dan Juara 3 adalah kelompok 2. Lagu-lagu Favorit jatuh pada Ungu - Cinta Dalam Hati dan Ten 2 Five - I Will Fly Mereka sangat senang, artinya latihan mereka tidak sia-sia.

"Baik anak-anak, acara hari ini sudah selesai, silahkan tidur. Acara besok sama seperti hari ini, senam, mandi, dan makan pagi, lalu dilanjutkan ke Sessi III, yaitu Kerjasama Kelompok. Di Sessi III nanti, kekompakkan tim kalian akan diuji, tim yang gak kompak gak akan bisa menang lewatin tantangan besok. Baik, mari kita berdoa sebelum pergi tidur. Berdoa menurut agam masing-masing. Mulai ... Selesai. Selamat tidur, anak-anak" Tutup pak Shikamaru.

* * *

**Huaaa... *banting'' badan ke pintu rumah sendiri.. Fic nya makin ngaco ajah... maaaaaapppp... Chapter 3 nya emang ga sebanyak chapter 1 & 2.. tapi disini uda mulai ada romance dikitt.. hehe... :) Disini emang banyak bget lagu INDONESIA, karna SAYA CINTA LAGU INDONESIA...! Sebenernya chapter ini lumayan full gara'' ada teks lagu indo .. hehe.. sekalian promosi lagu dari Kerispatih, Lyla, Ungu, Peterpan, Black Eye Peas, Sheila On 7, de el el.. Saia suka sama lagu'' dari band'' diatas.. =D Di Fic ini, gue sekalian cerita kejadian'' di camping gue kemaren d bogor 4 hr 3 malem boo, kebetulan gue jga kud ekstra pramuka, jadi Sakura juga gue buat ska sm pramuka, hiking, dll. tapi emg bener, di camping, temen gue ad yg kena lintah n pacett.. ** loh-loh-loh... kok gue malah curhatt sih? gak penting bangett... Gue tulis terinspirasi dari lagu ungu - cinta dalam hati, karena lagunya bagus and menyentuh bangett.. gue aja ampe nangis waktu denger lagu itu.. oke deh, maap nulis panjang''...  
**

**well... jgn lupa REVIEW!, saya butuh itu *bangett.. oke deh, jgn bosen buat bca lanjutannya ya...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinta Pandangan Pertama**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Naruto - Sakura  
**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By: **

**~ Song: Ungu - Cinta Dalam Hati**

**~Book: Charon - 3600 Detik**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Reading, Friends**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Pagi ini, sama seperti biasanya. Sakura yang memang suka bangun pagi-pagi, membangunkan Ino dan Hinata yang setenda dengannya. Sama seperti kemarin, pagi-pagi jam enam senam pagi, lalu makan dan mandi pagi. Setelah semua anak selesai mandi, mereka disuruh berkumpul di pendopo untuk pernjelasan sedikit tentang Sessi III yang akan dimulai jam sembilan nanti.

"Jadi, temen-temen, di Sessi III ini, kerjasama kelompok kalian akan diuji lewat permainan-permainan yang diberikan oleh anggota OSIS. Mungkin nanti ada kelompok yang berhasil dan tidak. Kami, anggota OSIS berharap tidak ada yang kecil hati, jika kelompok kalian gak menang. Sessi III akan berlangsung di lapangan rumput, sama seperti tempat kita senam, dan akan berlangsung selama 3 jam. Jam dua belas, saat Sessi III ini selesai, kalian harus makan siang dan ada waktu istirahat tiga puluh menit. Jadi kalian kumpul lagi di pendopo ini jam setengah dua. Mengerti?" Ujar Neji menjelaskan.

"Ngerti Kak" Jawab anak-anak serempak lagi.

"Kalian boleh bubar sekarang" Kata Neji lagi.

"HORREE!" Ujar mereka.

Sementara anak yang lain memanfaatkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk tidur di tenda, kami berlima-Clap, lebih memilih untuk gosip di tenda Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba.

"Akhirnya, kita berlima bisa gosip bareng juga" Ujar Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Engg... Gue boleh ikutan kalian gosip gak?" Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Boleh kok, masa gak boleh" Jawab Ino dengan nada mengajak.

"No, kalo gue boleh usul sama lo, Kiba boleh ikutan geng Clap kita gak?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Ino kaget.

"Gimana ya.. Gue sih gak bisa mutusin seenaknya. Kita voting aja ya Sas. Sekarang, Ra, Nar, Ta, Sas, yang mau Kiba Inuzuka ikut geng kita berdiri" Ujar Ino.

Lantas, Sasuke sama Naruto berdiri. Sakura dan Hinata tetap duduk di tempat. Namun tiga detik kemudian, ada yang bisa membuat raut wajah Kiba berubah. Ya! Semua orang berdiri, termasuk Ino.

"Jadi, gue boleh ikutan geng kalian nih? Thank's ya No, Ta, Ra, Nar, Sas. BTW, tadi nama geng kita apa? Gue lupa" Tanya kiba yang langsung dijitak pelan sama Ino.

"Clap" Jawab Ino pendek.

"Berarti sekarang, Clap jadi ada enam orang ya, makin rame deh.. Heheh.." Kata Sakura, sambil berkenalan dengan Kiba.

* * *

"Anak-anak, waktunya kumpul, lima menit lagi, Sessi III akan dimulai" Teriak pak Shikamaru dari lapangan.

Terlihat Clap sedang berjalan ke arah lapangan tersebut, yang lain juga sedang berjalan ke sana.

"Baik, sebentar lagi Sessi III akan dimulai. Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin Neji bicarakan dengan kalian. Silahkan, Neji" Pak Shikamaru memberikan toa pada Neji.

"Terima kasih pak. Baik, teman-teman, camping kita yang rencananya empat hari saya batalkan, jadi kita akan pulang besok. Untuk itu Sessi V nanti malam adalah yang terakhir, yaitu api unggun. Nanti malam juga ada tiga anak ekstra band, mereka ingin mempersembahkan dua lagu untuk kalian semua. Sekian pengumuman dari saya, selanjutnya akan di serahkan pada pak Shikamaru. Terima Kasih" Tutup Neji sambil memberika kembali toa pada pak Shikamaru.

"Yah.. Sayang banget ya Ra, masa kita pulang besok sih? Gak seru ah, jadi males gue" Ujar Ino protes.

"Gue sih malam seneng kalo kita pulang besok. Dari pada empat hari disini, kelamaan tau" Ujar Hinata gak setuju.

"Udah-udah, dari pada lo berdua tambah error, mending kita siap-siap, bentar lagi udah mau mulai tau" Kata Sakura menengahi mereka berdua.

* * *

Mereka semua dibagi menjadi sepuluh kelompok besar. Lalu, mereka diuji dalam sepuluh permainan yang disiapkan oleh OSIS SMA Konoha di lapangan deket pendopo tersebut. Permainan demi permainan mereka lewati bersama dalam satu kelompok. Clap pastinya 1 kelompok dong, kan mereka sekarang udah temenan.. heheh... Saat selesai Sessi III, dibacakan oleh Neji dan Tenten siapa kelompok terbaik yang bisa mengatasi permainan-permainan tersebut. Ternyata, Clap menjadi yang terbaik, mereka sangat senang. Mereka gak nyangka sama sekali kalo kelompok mereka-lah yang terbaik dari semua kelompok yang ada. Para OSIS, guru-guru serta murid-murid kelas X memberi ucapan selamat pada Clap. Mereka berputar sambil bersalaman satu sama lain.

* * *

"Ra, Ta, Udah waktunya makan siang nih. Makan yok, lo berdua gak laper apa?" Tanya Ino pada kedua temannya.

"Laper sih, tapi lo makan duluan aja deh" Balas Sakura singkat.

"Kok gitu sih Ra, lo lagi marah sama gue ya?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Gak kok. Gue cuma lagi males aja. Pokoknya entar gue nyusul kalian" Sakura menjelaskan lagi.

"Ra, gue pinjem jas ujan lo ya, gue takutnya entar ujan" Ujar Hinata diikuti anggukan Sakura. Hinata pun mengambil jas hujan tersebut.

"Yaudah, tapi lo bener ya mau nyusul, jangan sampe lo gak makan Ra, entar lo sakit. Yuk, Ta" Ino mengajak Hinata untuk pergi makan siang di pendopo, meninggalkan Sakura di tendanya.

sepuluh menit kemudian, saat Sakura ingin pergi ke pendopo, hujan mengalir deras. Ia bingung, bagaimana caranya ia bisa ke pendopo, sedangkan jas hujannya sedang dipakai Hinata, karena Hinata gak bawa jas hujan. Mati deh gue, bisa-bisa sampe pendopo baju gue basah. Batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memakaikan jas hujan pada Sakura. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memakaikannya jas hujan tersebut.

"Na-naruto? Kok lo masih ada disini?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Gue tadi ketiduran di tenda. Kiba sama Sasuke gak bangunin gue. Tadi gue baru bangun, eh sekarang ketemu sama lo deh" Jelas Naruto.

Sakura melihat Naruto tidak memakai apa-apa selain jas hujan tersebut.

"Nar, lo gak apa-apa kalo gak pake jas ujan? Entar lo bisa sakit lo"

"Gak apa-apa kok. Lagian pendopo gak gitu jauh dari sini. Yaudah, yuk buruan ke pendopo, entar temen-temen lo nyariin. Lari ya. satu.. dua... LARI!" Perintah Naruto memberi aba-aba. Mereka pun lari sampai ke pendopo.

* * *

Akhirnya malam pun tiba, setelah mereka melakukan Sessi IV, yaitu Kasih Persaudaraan. Sekarang semua anak sedang sibuk dengan persiapan Sessi V, Api Unggun. Beberapa anak ditugaskan untuk mencari kayu dan beberapa anak lainnya mencari sumber api, karena tidak boleh membawa korek api. Setelah 1 jam berkeliling untuk mencari kayu bakar dan sumber api, sekarang mereka akan bersiap untuk acara Api Unggun yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Teman-teman, sebentar lagi Sessi V, yang juga merupakan kegiatan terakhir kita di tempat ini akan dimulai. Saya, guru-guru, para anggota OSIS yang ikut acara ini, dan beberapa panitia dari anak kelas X minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika dalam pelaksanaan kegiatan ini perlakuan kami ada yang tidak berkenan di hati anda sekalian. Sekian dari saya dan mari kita mulai Sessi V ini" Ujar Tenten di depan anak-anak yang sedang bersiap-siap di pendopo.

Sessi V ini berlangsung dengan banyak membuat hati anak-anak menangis karena mereka diberi suatu arahan tentang arti teman sejati yang sesungguhnya, yang mau rela berkorban demi sahabatnya, dan mau setia dalam suka dan duka. Bahkan Sakura dan Hinata juga menangis, tapi Ino tidak. Maklum, Hinata dan Sakura memang gampang tersentuh.

"Teman-teman, sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan penampilan dari anak-anak band SMA Konoha ini, sambutlah, The Handkerchief Band!" Seru Neji di mikrofon. Seketika, muncullah Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba dari kiri-kanan panggung. Sasuke membawa gitar, Kiba main drum, dan Naruto yang pegang bass serta vokalis dari The Handkerchief Band.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Masih semangat gak buat nyanyi bareng Handkerchief?" Ucap Naruto sambil setengah berteriak di mike-nya.

"Masihh!" Seru anak-anak serempak.

"Malam ini, gue akan nyanyi satu lagu buat cewek yang suka banget sama yang namanya camping, hiking, dll. Gue udah suka sama dia sejak kemarin waktu kita nyanyi di panggung. Lagu ini juga merupakan lagu faforitnya. Sakura, lagu ini khusus buat elo. Well guys, enjoy it" Seketika itu juga musik berdering dan anak-anak bersorak-sorai memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Cieee... kayaknya bentar lagi ada yang mau nembak nih" Ujar Ino sambil menggoda Sakura yang pipinya sudah mulai memerah.

"Apaan sih lo? Gak mungkin kalii" Elak Sakura sambil membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan Ino. Ino pun pamer senyum kemenangan pada Sakura. Dentingan suara Naruto pun mulai terdengar oleh dua ratus pasang telinga.

_**Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are**_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_  
_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Di tengah-tengah intro, Naruto turun ke bangku penonton dan berjalan menuju arah Sakura duduk. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata tentu saja tersentak kaget melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura. Ketika sampai, Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura erat dan membawanya ke atas panggung. Para penonton pun bersorak "Cieee..." pada Sakura dan Naruto. Sudah pasti sekarang pipi sakura memerah seperti tomat. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura yang memang suka sama lagu ini ikut bernyanyi bersama Naruto...

_Her nails, her nails_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful _  
_And I tell her every day_  
_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Sesudah lirik lagu berakhir, tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto langsung berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Sakura pun tersentak kaget ketika tangannya digenggam Naruto erat.

"Sakura, gue sayang sama lo. Gue udah suka sama lo sejak pertemuan kita yang pertama di ulang tahun lo. Sekarang, lo mau gak jadi pacar gue? Gue serius sayang banget sama lo" Tanya Naruto sambil terus menggengam tangan Sakura. Pipi Sakura seketika memerah seperti tomat. (Ini pake mikrofon lho)

"Terima.. Terima... Terimaa..." Teriakan penonton terus menggema di seluruh lapangan dan membuat Sakura dan Naruto kaget.

"So? Lo terima gue apa enggak?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura sekali lagi. (Tentu saja ini masih pake mikrofon)

"Gimana yah... Kayaknya gue gak bisa..." Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Naruto langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Jadi lo nolak gue" Naruto menunduk pasrah.

"Maksud gue... Gue gak bisa nolak, Nar.." Sakura menjelaskan. Senyuman pun tersungging di bibir Naruto. Ia langsung bangkit dan memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

"Jadi lo terima gue? Thanks ya Ra" Ucap Naruto sambil terus memegan tangan Sakura. "Engg... gue boleh meluk lo gak?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjauhkan mike-nya yang tentu saja membuat penonton penasaran tentang pertanyaan Naruto. Sakura pun hanya mengganguk kecil. Naruto pun langsung memeluk Sakura, dan Sakura pun membalas pelukan hangat Naruto-pacarnya.

* * *

Di tengah tenda antara Naruto dan Sakura, terlihat pasangan kekasih baru ini sedang memandang langit yang memang sedang indah-indahnya. Mereka mengobrol, bercanda serta mulai bertanya hobi masing-masing. Lalu saat Sakura berdiri, kakinya tersangkut batu dan terjatuh, refleks tangan Naruto menahan tubuh Sakura sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mereka bisa merasakan nafas pasangannya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu. Ciuman indah di tengah malam yang ditaburi terang bintang. Bulan pun tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"I love you, Ra" Bisik Naruto di tengah ciuman indah itu.

"I love you too, Nar" Balas Sakura pada Naruto.

* * *

**: : THE END : :**

**

* * *

**

**Wahh... gak nyangka akhirnya gue bisa tamatin fic pertama naruto gue... nangis'' geje.. gue mau minta maaf sama para reader kalo dalam fic ini ada kata'' yg kurang berkenan/gak nyambung buat dibaca. emg nih chapt gue buat lebih pendek. tapi romancenya makin kuar, ada kissnya pula... :) oke deh.. saya gak minta anda balas apa''... hanya tolong REVIEW nya aja yang banyak''... Kalo Naruto punya gue, udah dari dulu Sakura dan Naruto jadian! Tentang nama band yang The Handkerchief Band, itu gw ambil dari ank'' yg ekstra band d skul gw. Nama bandnya juga gue ambil persis sama, ga ada yg gue ubah sedikitpun.. **

**Secara khusus, fic ini gw persembahkan buat:**

**1. Papa & Mama. 2. Sahabatku, Fita, Rita, Uie (namanya gue samarin untuk privasi) 3. Someone Special in my heart, _"Without You, There's No Me & I always love you.." _4. My Lovely Pet yg udah ada di 'atas' sana. gue kangen sama kamu.. 5. Buat pecinta NaruSasu !...  
**


End file.
